Go Away
by Phoenix of Blood Red Mars
Summary: When Daisuke finds TK and Hikari kissing, he runs, right into Ken. The two fall in love, but the other Digidestined aren't too happy... Out of Characterness, Kensuke/Daiken, Takari, hints of Taiora!


H3Go Away/H3  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, no matter how much I   
want to. So there! :: Sticks out her tongue:: I also don't own the song   
'You Say' by Vertical Horizon, even though I LOVE their songs...  
  
Authoress' Notes: Yeah, so TK and Hikari are mean in this story. So   
what if the Digidestined are out of character. So what if the couple turns   
out to be Dai- mumph! ::a hand has covered her mouth::  
  
Daisuke: Shut up already. You'll give it away!  
  
Yeah, whatever. All right, I have to get one thing straight. This is NOT a   
Daikari! As much as I like the couple, this is not it. Hikari seems too   
mean in the second season for me to be very nice to her. ::shrugs::  
  
Miyako: ::walks in:: I heard that. Hikari's nice.   
  
Nope! She treats both TK and Daisuke like crap because she can't make up her  
mind! That's not exactly nice. Have you even read my story?   
  
Miyako: ::sighs:: No, but I'll come talk to you when you have become   
sane again, if that makes you feel better. ::walks out::  
  
Daisuke: I think I've fallen out of love with her now anyway, now   
that I've read this fic! But-  
  
But what? ::start to glow red::  
  
Daisuke: NOTHING!!! ::backs away quickly::  
  
That's what I thought. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Rated PG for yaoi and language. (HERE'S YOUR WARNING!!! IF THIS SORT OF   
STUFF MAKES YOU SICK, THERE'S A 'BACK' BUTTON FOR A REASON!!!) Any flames  
will be considered, BUT only if they have constructive help. Otherwise,   
they will gladly help my 'Fire Stars' attack! This totally disregards   
Arukenimon (That dub name stinks!) and Mummymon, which means in turn   
BlackWarGreymon. The Knightmon was originally my idea, but then three weeks after  
I start this, a Knightmon shows up in the series. Sheesh. In Daisuke's POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I raced toward the park. The Digidestined were supposed to meet there, for   
a picnic instead of working. Chibimon was asleep in my bookbag. I was   
surprised he hadn't eaten all the food I brought yet! I was trying to get   
to our grove of trees early to see Hikari before TK got there. I slowed   
down thinking about them.   
  
I loved Hikari. I knew it wasn't some silly crush, because I have had   
crushes before, believe it or not, and this was stronger than any crush.   
She was perfect, except for one thing. She cared more about TK than me.   
  
You could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. Sometimes I   
wonder if he really is a dumb blonde for never noticing. But I noticed.   
And I wished she would look at me like that. All the others think I'm an   
idiot, but I'm like that just to get attention. I see almost everything   
around me, like their love for each other; I have to, to try to get hurt as  
little as possible.   
  
People see me as this idiot who doesn't listen to what others have to say.   
I do listen, whether they think I do or not. I act all stubborn and kind of  
like a jerk so I at least get some attention, however bad, otherwise I   
wouldn't get any at all. I rely on that stubbornness to just get out of bed  
in the morning, because I'm actually scared of the world. Of people. No one  
cares about me, really cares what happens to me. If I disappeared tomorrow,   
I wondered if anyone would notice. The only one who acts like they care is   
Chibimon, and he's required to! I even wonder how he, a great partner you   
could rely on, would get stuck with me.   
  
Honestly, I know no one cares, and have known that ever since I was little.   
My parents are never home, and when they are, they ignore me or punish me for  
whatever I did during their long business trips. My friends probably   
wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff, except for Chibimon. I have tried to  
kill myself before. I know I don't act that way, all depressed or anything.   
But hasn't anyone wondered why my wrists are always covered? I'm always   
wearing long gloves, like in the Digiworld, long-sleeved shirt, or   
wristbands. It's because I used to cut my wrists. But when I got Chibimon,  
my D3 and digimental of Courage, I realized I had to live, or at least until  
the adventure was over.   
  
All the others listen to TK better any time than they would ever listen to   
me. I guess it's because he's nicer and all, and supposedly has better   
brains. I'm always the one who gets pushed aside it seems like. But enough  
about me. I was thinking about them.  
  
TK. He's an enigma. Yes, I DO know words that are more than two syllables.   
There are so many times that he is nice. But then when we get into an   
argument or something and he becomes the Grinch before that green guy turns   
good. He acts too much like a goody-goody, which is why I try to bug him by  
calling him by wrong names. I know it's annoying, but I get some kind of   
attention from this person who I would like to befriend, if it wasn't for   
our rivalry over Hikari. I'm not sure what to make of him.   
  
Unwillingly, my mind made its way over to another person. Ken Ichijouji.   
Boy genius. Or at least he was. According to what I heard, he's not doing   
too well in school now. I remember him mentioning he couldn't remember   
anything after he woke up from coming back from the Digiworld. That's   
probably why. I'm not sure what to make of him either. He is still so   
distant, but the scary part is, I'm attracted to him.   
  
I don't know why. I forgave him quickly after the Digiworld incident, unlike  
the others. They thought I was being an idiot, but at the time, I trusted my  
gut and heart, which said Ken truly felt sorry for what he did. I always try  
to follow them, and they are rarely ever wrong. I only mess up when I try   
and follow my head.  
  
I was jerked from my thoughts as I realized I was at our maple grove in the   
park. We called it ours because it was very private and secluded, and no one  
knew about it. We could talk about the Digiworld or whatever and no one   
other than the Digidestined would know.   
  
I stopped right outside the entrance to the clearing and took off my bookbag  
quickly to get Chibimon out. I was too busy looking down to worry about a   
quick second glance.   
  
Until I realized what I saw.   
  
I slowly looked back up, my eyes hopefully not seeing what I thought it was.  
Hopefully was the key word. Looking straight in front of me, I saw TK and   
Hikari kissing. Passionately.   
  
I bit back a shriek of sorrow. I had lost. After all this time, after all   
the fights, after all the things I had done or tried to do to impress her, I  
had lost.   
  
My muffled shriek did not go unheard. The two friends, I mean lovers now,   
looked up from their 'business' and glared at me.  
  
"What's going on?" I managed to squeak out. TK stared at me with hate.   
  
"What does it look like? Hikari and I are dating. Are you that stupid to   
figure it out?" The two laughed like that was the funniest joke in the   
world.   
  
"What did you say?" I asked in shock. Why was I the last to know?  
  
"I don't know. What did I say?" asked TK, turning to the girl in his arms.   
She sighed.  
  
"Daisuke, we just-"  
  
"Hikari, we don't have to explain ourselves to the likes of him." TK said   
angrily. "Just go away, goggle head!"  
  
  
Here in the light  
It burns you up inside  
Here in the shell of a sun  
We echo on  
  
Too much listening  
Not enough living  
  
And you say  
What did I say  
What did you say  
We just  
Go away  
Go away  
Go away  
  
  
I did what came first. I picked up my bookbag and ran. Ran past Taichi and  
Sora, who were just arriving. Past a startled group of Yamato, Jyou, and   
Koushiro. Past a surprised Miyako and Iori. I ran down the streets of   
Odaiba, barely holding on to Chibimon in my arms.   
  
Turning a corner along the busy sidewalks, I ran straight into someone.   
Well, I had to do that sometime, I thought bitterly. Falling backwards, I   
muttered a quick apology and started to run off. A firm hand on my shoulder  
stopped me.  
  
"Daisuke, are you alright?" It was Ken's soft voice. I looked up at him,   
then away. No one else needed my problems. "Please tell me what's wrong.   
I'll try to help if I can," He said softly.   
  
"Can you mend a broken heart?" I asked bitterly, staring up at him. His   
eyes widened, then softened. Ken looked ready for anything, except that, in   
his soccer uniform, and the soccer ball under his arms.  
  
"Was it Hikari?" he asked simply. I nodded. He sighed. "I don't know. But  
if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Why would I want to talk?" I asked cynically. "I've kept all of the real   
me bottled up inside. I'll be perfectly alright." I ripped myself from his  
grasp and tried to run again. But again, his soft voice and firm grip   
stopped me.  
  
"It hurts worse to keep everything inside," Ken said calmly and quietly. "It  
just increases day after day after day. Talking helps. If you won't talk to  
me, talk to one of the others. People care about you and they don't want you  
to hurt yourself." I grinned, but without humor.  
  
"So you don't care about me?" I thought I had him.  
  
"Uh, I- I-" Then he muttered something under his breath. I asked him to   
repeat it. He did, louder this time. "I said I don't just care about you,   
I love you."  
  
I stared in shock. Ken Ichijouji, once our sworn enemy, now reluctant ally,   
LOVED me? Even if the idea of being in love with another boy was strange, I   
embraced this idea. It warmed me up inside from top to bottom that someone   
cared about me. It made me feel... special. That was the word. Special   
that someone that was important was in love with me. I know it seems a bit   
selfish. But was I in love with him? But why did he fall for me? I could   
answer the first question. Yes. I was in love with him. It was another   
thing I had kept bottled up inside never to come out, until now. But I   
couldn't answer the second question.   
  
"Why?" I asked quietly. He flushed.   
  
"I- I- Can we go somewhere more private?" Ken finally said, gesturing at the  
busy street. I nodded. I didn't care where we went as long as Ken was there  
and he answered my question. He led the way to the Tamadachi apartments.   
Walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, the trip seemed to take  
forever. Maybe that's what Ken wanted, I don't know.   
  
He opened the door to his apartment, and walked in. I followed. Mrs.   
Ichijouji saw and greeted us. "Oh hi Ken dear! Did you have fun at   
practice? Oh, you brought a friend! Hello dear, I'm Ken's mom. Please call  
me Makato." I bowed in respect.  
  
"Good day, Makato-san. Thank you for allowing me over." I know how to use   
respect when I should, no matter what people think. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"Hi, momma. We're going to my room, alright? We need to talk about   
something important," Ken said, sounding nervous to me, to his mom.  
  
"Alright. Have fun! When you're done, you can come out here for a snack,   
'kay? No need to thank me Daisuke. Any friends of Ken are allowed over.   
Don't worry about it." I grinned, and nodded to show my agreement. She   
smiled at us. "I'll see you in a little bit." Ken led the way back to his   
room.   
  
I looked around his room. It was plain, not decorated with trophies and   
photos like I half suspected. His computer, which must have been the one he  
went to the Digiworld with, was set up on a practically bare desk. A   
bookcase was full of books, not all educational I was surprised to see. Most  
of them were fantasy books, like David Eddings, Tamara Pierce, Diane Duane,   
Piers Anthony, and many others. Most of these people were favorite authors   
of mine. There were a couple of framed pictures on top of the bookcase, one  
of whom I assumed was his deceased older brother and another of two children  
blowing bubbles. Ken must have seen my interest in them because he said, "My  
brother and I, several years ago. My mom got that when neither one of us   
were paying attention."  
  
"Ah." I looked around for a place to sit, and settled for the floor. I put   
the still sleeping Chibimon in my lap. Ken pointed to his bunk bed where I   
saw a little green head asleep. I stood up slowly, so as not to disturb my   
partner, and put Chibimon next to the other digimon. That must have been   
Wormmon's in-training stage. Ken took the desk chair and looked away.   
  
"I guess you want me to answer that question now," Ken said, almost too quiet  
for me to hear. I nodded, but forgot he wasn't looking at me. I said my   
agreement aloud then.  
  
"I guess I first fell in love with you when I was the-" Ken winced, "Digimon   
Kaizer. I could see you wanted to beat me so badly, and I fell in love with   
your stubbornness and cheerfulness. I know it seemed like I wanted to   
destroy you particularly, but that's because I wasn't sure of my feelings for  
you. Later, when I watched you from the Digiworld in the real world, I could  
see you crying at night." I froze.   
  
I would cry every night for what I knew, and know, was true. No love, no  
caring, no hope, no light. I honestly had received none of that. No one had  
given me love, no one had given me care, no one had given me hope and light   
like Hikari, but I didn't have her either. I would cry for being alone,   
except for my digimon.  
  
"Y- Y- you saw that?" I asked, hoping he was lying. But Ken nodded sadly.  
  
"I wanted to help you so badly at those times, but I knew I was your enemy   
and that you wouldn't accept anyone's help but your own. I wanted to travel  
to the real world and comfort you, tell you someone other than Chibimon   
cared, but I couldn't. I covered my love with hate and disgust." He sighed.  
"I saw you that night you were going to end it all, but when you looked   
toward Chibimon, you seemed to change your mind."  
  
I remembered that. I had hated myself because I had realized Hikari would   
never be mine, even if I still tried to hold on afterwards. I had almost   
died in the Digiworld when we were still fighting the Kaizer, and no one   
cared. Miyako even whispered "Good riddance" when they thought I was dead.  
No one thought I heard that. I had survived however, even though I didn't   
want to. Later on that night after we had gotten home, and Chibimon was   
sleeping, I found the razor blade I used to use, and started to slash my   
wrist. I glance toward Chibimon when he seemed to stir, and realized that   
even if no one else did, he cared. I had put the razor away and fixed myself  
up. I had been determined to finish my duty in the Digiworld first, then   
die, when I first got my friend. But ultimately I decided to live, and show  
everyone I was stronger than they thought. But I still go back to those   
feelings a lot.  
  
"I realized that you weren't really the happy boy everyone thought you were,   
and I decided to find out as much as I could about you. I found out that you  
were ready to die for the people you considered friends even if they didn't   
feel the same way about you. You were ready to fight until the end for your  
cause. I loved you for that. Then after I stopped being the Kaizer, you   
were ready to forgive me immediately. You didn't care what kind of evil   
deeds I had done. I was grateful for that. Your kind ways enabled me to   
help you guys. I wanted to make up for my deeds, but I didn't want to join   
you guys. You were the one who I joined for." Ken blushed faintly, and   
then continued. "That's why I fell in love with you."  
  
I grinned. It was a bit long response, but I knew he was being sincere. My  
gut instinct again. Ken looked nervously at me. I think he was waiting for  
a reply. So I did what my gut instinct told me. I leaned over and up and   
kissed him. He tensed up for a moment, then relaxed and kissed back. Ooh,   
that was nice. I felt tingly all over. Ken was powerful like that. His   
tongue pushed slightly against my lips, in a silent plea to me. I parted my  
mouth, agreeing. His tongue explored my mouth. I was starting to feel   
excited. My feelings were starting to take over as my tongue joined his.   
  
Ken was sinking into the kiss even more when a knock at the door interrupted   
us. We weren't fast enough in getting away from each other before Makato-san  
saw us. She was carrying a telephone in her hands. "Ken, dear, there's- Oh   
my. I'll have them call you back later dear." Dang, was she cool. My   
parents would have freaked. She walked back out the door. Ken and I stared   
at each other.   
  
"What just happened here?" I managed to get out. Ken had an astonished look  
on his face.   
  
"My mom found us. But she didn't react like I thought she would. I guess   
she's cooler about things than I thought," he said. A thought struck me.  
  
"So does this mean we're dating?" I asked mischievously. Ken smiled   
roguishly at me.   
  
"Only if my handsome knight says it does." I laughed and said,  
  
"Yes then, if MY handsome kaizer agrees." Ken slightly grimaced, but   
grinned. I noticed this. "Ken, I'm not trying to be mean."  
  
"It's alright," Ken said, unbelievingly. "It's part of my past now. I have  
to accept it." He shrugged.   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to do anything that hurts you, Ken. Okay?"  
  
"I don't want to do anything that hurts you either." We smiled at each   
other. "I think we need to go explain things to my mom."  
  
"Which part: the Digiworld, us dating, or both?" I asked worriedly.   
  
"Both. My parents don't need to live in the fear of me running away again,"   
Ken said determinedly.  
  
Frowning, I said, "But that means they'll have to worry more about you being  
hurt or killed instead."  
  
"You have a point there. But they need to know." Ken replied. I wasn't   
going to argue. I turned to the bed to get Chibimon. Turning toward the   
bed, I saw an interesting sight.   
  
Chibimon and Ken's digimon were encurled around each other like they were   
sleeping. However, they were both very much awake. They were staring at Ken  
and I like we were specimens for inspection.   
  
"Hello again Daisuke-san. I'm Minomon, the in-training form of Wormmon. May  
I ask what's going on?" questioned the green head calmly.   
  
"Yeah! Daisuke, were you trying to eat Ken-chan? That's what it looked like  
to me!" Chibimon asked excitedly. "Does he taste good?" I sweatdropped and  
turned toward Ken.  
  
"Why did you want to tell your parents again?" I asked Ken. He   
sweatdropped but sighed.   
  
"I still need to tell them. Plus, I bet they are wondering about us. That's  
something they definitely need to know. Come on Minomon." Ken walked over   
to the bed and picked up the green head. I followed him and picked up   
Chibimon. We walked out to the living room, where Makato-san was reading a   
magazine. She looked up at the sound of our footsteps, and smiled warmly.  
  
"Do you want some homemade cookies, boys? They're chocolate chip." We   
nodded politely and sat at the dining table. She handed us each several and  
took a seat across from us. "I have a feeling you two need to talk to me.   
What's wrong?" Ken and I glance at each other, and my boyfriend started.   
  
"Momma, we need to tell you a long story. I know you may not believe us, but  
every word is true." Makato-san nodded curiously. "Momma, the first thing   
you need to know is that there is another world connected to ours." Ken went  
on to explain the Digiworld, digimon, the Digidestined, and his and my pasts   
in the Digiworld. He told his mother all the pain he had given digimon and   
the Digidestined. I helped whenever I could. Ken told about becoming good   
and losing Wormmon after creating Kimeramon. He told about finding Wormmon   
and about fixing up the Digiworld. He didn't tell about our relationship   
just yet.   
  
At the end of Ken's story, Makato-san sat shell-shocked. "Are you alright  
Makato-san?" I asked concerned. She hadn't erupted yet, nor come out with   
flat out disbelief. She sat up and looked Ken straight in the eye. Then   
she did something I didn't expect. Makato-san slapped Ken. Hard. Then the  
caring mother hugged Ken as tight as she could. Ken was starting to turn   
blue before she let go.  
  
"Oh my poor baby! You were in that world the entire time! I'm so glad you   
stopped hurting digimon, and I'm so glad you came home! You deserve your   
crest of Kindness, whether you think so or not!" Makato-san said, slightly  
shaking Ken. "I would like to meet Minomon sometime. He sounds very   
special." Ken got out of his mother's grip and smiled.  
  
"Alright. Minomon, please introduce yourself." The green head jumped out of  
Ken's lap and onto the table.   
  
"Hello, Ken's momma! My name's Minomon. It's very nice to meet you."   
Makato-san looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Before I could   
stop him, Chibimon jumped out of my lap as well and landed next to Minomon.   
  
"Makato-san," the blue digimon said, "are you alright? I'm Chibimon." I   
grimaced as she reached out her hands. I thought she was going to strangle   
them, but Makato-san just started to pet them. "That feels nice!" said   
Chibimon as Ken's mom scratched him just in the right place behind the ears.  
Minomon just smiled sleepily in agreement.   
  
"Uh, mom? There's something else I need to tell you..." Ken said nervously.  
She looked up questioningly. "Um, when you walked in on Dai-chan and me," I  
guess I got a new nickname, "we had just told each other that-"   
  
"I know," Makato-san said quietly. "I realized that you loved each other  
when I burst in on you. It helped when you told me your story. Ken, you  
should have heard how tenderly you spoke of him."  
  
"You don't mind?" I asked in astonishment. She shook her head.  
  
"As long as the two of you are happy. Just make sure you don't get too   
physical until you're both older, and I mean a lot older!" Ken and I grinned  
at each other. We both stood up and bowed to the kind lady.   
  
"Thanks for your approval Momma." Said Ken. I seconded him. Makato-san   
laughed.   
  
"It's alright. You may need to help me explain to your father Ken about the  
Digiworld, but I can explain you two dating. He won't mind. Your father   
told me his best friend growing up was dating another boy. Don't worry about  
anything here." We nodded.  
  
"Oh that reminds me! Ken, a girl named Miyako called. She wanted to talk to  
you. When I said you were busy, she asked for you to e-mail her when you   
became free." Makato-san said, snapping her fingers.   
  
"We must have been gone awhile," I said, thinking. Miyako had gone to the   
picnic with the others, and yet her she was, calling Ken. Maybe they   
wondered where we were? I sighed. Or maybe they wondered where Ken was.   
My mind returned to TK and Hikari kissing. Did those two tell anyone what   
happened, or did they keep it a secret? I wondered about my feelings for   
Hikari. Or ex-feelings. I felt fine now, except for the fact they told me  
to leave.   
  
"Thanks again Momma." Said Ken. We went back to his room, digimon in tow.   
"I wonder what she wants?" Ken took out his digiterminal and quickly   
composed a message. "Let's wait for a reply." It didn't take long. My   
boyfriend read it aloud.   
  
" 'Ken,  
  
Where are you? The picnic was today, and you were invited, remember?  
What happened that you couldn't come? You still can if you want to. I would  
like you to. I really wanted to ask you this earlier, but I didn't have the  
courage. Will you please go on a date with me?   
  
Miyako' "  
  
"I'm so glad she waited," I murmured to Ken. "I don't think I would be able  
to stand you going out with her." I checked my e-mail. Nothing. I couldn't  
believe that none of them cared enough about me to even send me an e-mail.   
I guess they thought Ken was more important.   
  
"I won't go out with her," declared Ken. "I have my love now, and she'll   
have to find hers elsewhere." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, reached  
up, and kissed him. In the background, I heard Chibimon ask, "What ARE they  
doing?" and Minomon saying he didn't know. We were too busy to answer. I   
broke it off in a minute and Ken sighed.   
  
"You're going to have to respond," I said gently. "We can continue   
afterwards."  
  
"You are right." Ken typed his message quickly and showed me. It read:  
  
'Miyako,   
  
I'm honored by your request, but I am involved in a relationship   
already. I am sorry I didn't come to the picnic, but I'm entertaining a   
friend right now. I don't believe I'll be able to come. Thank you for   
offering however.   
  
Ken'  
  
"That's good. So you're not going?" I asked. I was glad. I didn't think   
I could face the others after running away like that.   
  
"Nope. Not with the way they treated you. I'm not going to let my love be   
hurt, remember?" He pressed the 'Send' button.  
  
"Thanks, Ken." And I drew him into a kiss again.  
  
  
  
The next day was a school day. I arrived late, due to my alarm clock not   
going off like it was supposed to. Honestly, I didn't want to see TK and   
Hikari fussing over each other either.   
  
The day didn't go by as well as I hope. Three different teachers gave me   
detention for the next day, the first one for being late, and the other two  
for spacing out during class. I avoided TK and Hikari the entire day, eating  
outside, arriving to classes just in time for the bell. So altogether, I was  
a little annoyed by the end of the day.   
  
When I went to the computer room after school, the first thing I saw was TK   
and Hikari kissing in a corner. I just smirked and sat in a chair to wait   
for Miyako and Iori. Ken was going to meet us there. We had to help clean-  
up the Digiworld. I was hoping Ken and I would work together. I was so lost  
in thoughts I didn't hear TK until he punched me across the jaw.  
  
"Hey!" I jumped up. "What was that for?" I was officially pissed. I   
hadn't done anything to anybody, and now TK was punching me. The blonde boy  
growled.  
  
"You weren't listening! We all tried to talk to you, but you ignored us all!  
No one could get through to you! Let's go already!" I looked around. Iori  
and a heart-broken Miyako had arrived, as well as Taichi, Koushiro, and Sora.  
I guess Miyako had actually read that gentle 'NO!' in my Ken's e-mail.  
  
"Is this all that's coming?" I asked. I had decided not to comment on TK's   
behavior if none of the elder kids would.   
  
"Yep." Taichi said. "I checked with the rest. None of them could come." I  
nodded.  
  
"Let's just go." Murmured Miyako. Sora looked at her thoughtfully, but   
didn't say anything. The lavender-haired girl held up her digivice to the   
screen and yelled, "Digiport open!"  
  
The eight of us were sucked into the Digiworld. The in-training digimon had  
digivolved to their rookie stages, just like always. Ken was waiting for us,  
with Wormmon in his arms.   
  
"Hey Ken!" I yelled towards him. He turned and smiled. We had agreed to   
not tell any of the others about the two of us yet, since we didn't know how   
they would respond. But it didn't mean we couldn't act like best friends.   
We were, basically, the best friends of the other now, so it fit. Ken   
figured the others might wonder why we were acting so chummy with each other,  
but neither of us really cared. Ken approached us quietly.   
  
"Hello Dai-chan. Hello all. I hope you had a pleasant day." Everyone   
nodded and gave their greetings.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Taichi asked.   
  
"We should split up, one armor digimon per group." Koushiro replied. He  
looked around for our approval. In some form, everyone gave it to him.   
"Alright. One group will have two armor digimon. Any volunteers?"   
  
TK, Hikari, and Taichi immediately got into a group. Sora volunteered her   
and Miyako. The second bearer of Love reluctantly agreed. Iori and Koushiro  
paired up, so that left Ken and I. We grinned at each other. The four   
groupings went in different directions. It didn't matter to Ken and me. We   
were alone with our digimon and each other. We were happy.  
  
  
Ken and I were helping a village of Yokomon rebuild their huts. Ken would   
build them, Wormmon would make sure they stayed together temporarily with  
webbing and other materials, Vmon would use mud and clay to put the huts   
together permanently, and I would paint. We were a well-efficient team, well,   
except for every now and then when Ken and I couldn't hold it any longer and   
kiss.   
  
After a straight hour of work, with no complaining, a miracle in itself, we took a   
break. Leaning against a finished hut, Ken and I collapsed. The work is harder   
than it looks. I sighed. All I really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.   
Ken turned toward me, and gave me a rewarding grin. I melted. I would do   
ANYTHING for that smile. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. We were lost   
from the world until...  
  
"KEN? DAISUKE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" came about five people's voices.   
Ken and I pulled away from each other and looked where the voices were coming  
from. Uh-oh. All the other Digidestined were staring at us like we had each  
grown an extra head.   
  
"Uh, hi?" I said weakly. Taichi, Koushiro, TK, Hikari, and Miyako were staring   
at me with open hate. Iori merely looked on in puzzlement. Sora just looked   
thoughtful. But if the majority was disgusted, Ken and I were in trouble.   
  
"Alright, I want to know what EXACTLY is the relationship between you two?"  
Taichi asked angrily. Ken and I looked at each other, hoping the other would   
have a response. I stood up, Ken following me.   
  
"Ken and I have been dating." The words came boldly out of my mouth.  
  
"You've been dating?" repeated Taichi. The two of us nodded. "You mean we  
have two faggots on our team?!?!" I just stood there in shock. They actually   
thought of homosexuals that way?  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, that is wrong! Love is love, no matter what the gender!" Sora   
said, putting herself between my idol and me and my boyfriend. Taichi just   
stared at her in surprise. TK spoke up.  
  
"Sora, love between guys is unnatural! They're sick to the mind, and should   
be exterminated off the face of earth!" TK said that? TK always seemed to   
accept everything. And now he is dissing homosexuals? With those thoughts,  
I found my voice.  
  
"I really don't care what you think Taichi, TK!" I tore the goggles off my head.  
If my idol was someone who treated others a little bit different this way, I didn't  
want to be like him. "Ken and I love each other, and we don't need you to act like  
we're freaks! Thank you Sora for trying to stick up for us. People like them never  
listen anyway." The tennis player sighed.  
  
"I don't really have a problem with it, you two. These prejudiced IDIOTS are   
acting like fools. I am the bearer of the crest of Love, and I can sense true love.  
Congratulations Daisuke, Ken." Tai looked at his girlfriend in shock.  
  
"Sora? You are actually sticking up for these freaks?"   
  
"Ken and Daisuke are not freaks." Iori spoke quietly from the spot where he stood.  
"If two people are in love, no matter what the gender, it can't be helped. True love  
has no true plan." The others just looked at him. A moment later, Miyako stood   
up straight, with fire in her eyes. She marched boldly to Ken and me. Then   
slapped both of us.   
  
"Ken! You baka! You break my heart and it turns out you're dating a worthless   
nobody! You could have just told me you were a fag! Daisuke! You KNEW I had  
a major crush on Ken, but you couldn't keep your hands off! I love him, and you   
took him away from me!" Miyako collapsed crying. Hikari came over and gently   
leaned the sobbing girl away, glaring at us the entire time.   
  
"Miyako." Ken's voice was firm. "I never was yours. I'm sorry if I ever led you  
to believe we were more than just friends. But Daisuke's had my heart for a long   
time now."  
  
Taichi seem to decide to just ignore what Sora and Iori had been saying. "As the  
leader of the Digidestined, you guys are hereby off the team! We don't need two  
fags on this team! Leave now!" Sora and Iori started to raise protests, but Taichi  
cut them off. "It's better this way! Get out of here!" I turned around in disgust.  
Ken followed me.   
  
"Fine. Don't call us if you ever need any help." I said bitterly as Ken and I,   
followed by our loyal digimon, walked away. Our lives had just been changed.   
Abandoned by friends, and most likely society as well. The other Digidestined  
didn't want our help. The Digiworld probably still needed us, but who else   
did?  
  
Ken and I found the nearest Digiport and went through. Veemon and Wormmon  
returned to their in-training forms of Chibimon and Minomon, and my clothing   
changed to the outfit I wore before going to the Digiworld. The four of us walked  
silently away from the school. We parted, smiling sadly at each other. I headed   
home to the 'joys' of my family life.  
  
I took off my shoes and walked into the door of my apartment. Jun was blaring   
music in her room, Yamato's band's music by the sounds of it, and she was   
singing horribly along to it. My parents were home, and watching on the couch  
watching television. They had come home from their latest business trip   
yesterday, and had ignored me. I didn't expect anything different.   
  
Chibimon knew about the way my family treated me, and, although he didn't agree  
with me, he didn't worry about it. When the blue digimon first found out, he was   
shocked and wanted me to tell the others. I told him I couldn't. He realized that the  
other Digidestined didn't care for me like I cared for them, and saw why I wouldn't   
tell them. He still thought the others were friends though. Telling them would not  
change anything. My life was hell, except for Chibimon and now Ken. It wouldn't  
change.  
  
I went straight to my room, muttering 'hello' to my parents as I passed them.   
Chibimon in my bookbag shifted nervously, and I hurried faster. Closing my door,  
I leaned against it exhaustedly. The other Digidestined's words hurt more than I   
let on. I was tired from working in the Digiworld, tired from school, and tired from  
soccer practice. That was just physically. Emotionally, I was a wreck. I was in love  
with a boy, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. But I now saw I had good reason to be   
afraid of how others would react. I had been basically told only two people actually  
cared about my feelings, more than I thought, but still a painful number. I sighed   
and got up. Letting Chibimon out of my bookbag, he climbed onto my bed. I sat   
down next to him.  
  
"Daisuke, can we eat? I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure Chibimon," I said distractedly. I really wasn't paying attention. I hadn't   
thought the others would take it so badly. Chibimon must have noticed, because  
he climbed into my lap.   
  
"Daisuke, are you okay? I know the others were mean, but that's no reason to be   
sad. I agree with you, they are not really your friends." Chibimon actually agreed   
with me on that point? I never was persuaded that the other Digidestined were   
actually friends, but I let Chibimon have his dreams. And now he agreed with   
me?  
  
"I'm not really sad about them, Chibimon. I have been wondering how long it would  
take before they let me know their true feelings. But I'm just sad that Ken didn't have  
a good chance to be a part of the team, or that the Digiworld might suffer because   
of this breakup." I said quietly. Chibimon rubbed his head against my   
stomach.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now. It's not good to think on an empty stomach!" I   
laughed and set my digimon back onto the bed.   
  
"I'll get some food if you're hungry. I forgot that you're related to Pigmon!" I left  
the room when I heard Chibimon's indignant snort. I wasn't hungry myself, but   
in-training digimon are bottomless pits. Food taken from the kitchen was enough to  
satisfy the little 'pig' and we both went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day, I thought about playing sick, but my parents wouldn't believe me.   
They never believe anything I say. Sighing, I got dressed and ate a piece of toast  
for breakfast. Chibimon kept snoring away, so I just placed him in my bag and left.  
School was going to be hell. And lucky me, I was right.   
  
TK and Hikari just ignored me, even when the three of us were teamed up on a   
science project, not by any of our choosing. TK even said he 'didn't want to work  
with a fag'. Hikari just nodded to agree with her boyfriend.   
  
During lunch I went outside to avoid the remarks I had been getting ever since TK  
had said that. I leaned against a tree and gave my lunch to Chibimon. He had   
insisted on staying with me in order to support me if I needed to vent. Of course,   
getting lunch early helped that decision! I was starting to fall asleep when someone  
punched me. I opened my eyes quickly and saw TK with his eyes burning. Behind   
him were several eighth graders. I tried to get up but two of them pinned me against  
the tree. Another one had grabbed Chibimon and was starting to squeeze the   
digimon.  
  
"Why did you even bother coming to school today?" TK asked viciously. I started  
to reply when he punched me in the stomach. Was this the real TK? One who   
hated others who was different?   
  
Others started to join in the 'punch fest', punching and kicking me. Pain was   
flowing through my body. I was starting to have trouble breathing... Spots speckled  
my vision and I started to see double... Looking down at myself was hard, but I   
seemed to have red skin... I looked up once more, before black over took. The image  
of TK's eyes, hatred and disgust filling them, seemed to sear into my mind. My last   
thought was 'I hate school'...  
  
  
It helps you out  
Knowing I'm left out  
Locked in a box with a light   
That won't shine  
  
Turn it on and wait for  
Someone to come  
  
And you say  
What did I say  
What did you say  
We just  
Go away  
Go away  
Go away  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daisuke? Dai-chan? P-p-please w-wake up. I n-need y-you." The voice seemed  
so far away. I was surrounded by darkness, pitch black. It was comforting, and I  
didn't have to remember anything. "Dai-chan, please! I can't be here without you!  
I love you." Who loved me? I couldn't place the voice. Names floated through   
my mind, but none of them seemed to fit. My curiosity and consciousness was   
overwhelming me, wanting to know where I was and who was talking to me.   
  
Slowly opening my eyes, I saw triplets of an indigo-haired boy with striking   
amethyst eyes. I blinked, and the three were replaced by one. "Dai-chan?   
Dai-chan, you're awake!" The boy exclaimed, and hugged me. I was startled and  
backed away on the bed as far as I could, which turned out to be a couple inches.  
He pulled back surprised.   
  
Looking around, I appeared to be in a hospital room, white being the principle   
color. I had casts on one of my legs and an arm, and bandages were on every   
visible part of my body. I reached up my hand and touched my lip, which felt sore  
and puffy. I could barely see out of my left eye, and my cheek felt strange.   
  
"Daisuke? Are you okay?" That indigo-haired boy asked, concerned. He seemed  
so familiar. The image of him in a regal blue outfit with a whip in hand appeared in   
my mind. Another one of the same boy crying in the sand. This one was followed  
by one of the boy in a gray school outfit being followed by a green caterpillar.   
Then one of him smiling at me, and me rising up to kiss him. I knew who he was. I  
remembered everything. My love Ken.   
  
"Ken?"   
  
"Daisuke!" Ken pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned. "I was so worried  
when Iori called me. He and Sora are in the waiting room. Those two are the only  
ones who will talk to us." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Who did this   
to you?" I blinked.  
  
"You don't know?" Ken shook his head.   
  
"Who was it?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.  
  
"No one will believe me."  
  
"I'll believe you."  
  
"So will we." Sora's voice came from the doorway. "I don't think anyone would   
lie after something as bad as that was done to them."  
  
"I agree." Iori said. "You've been unconscious for three days. Do you still   
remember?" I sighed.  
  
"It was TK and some of the guys on the basketball team. I don't know who else."  
Ken gave my hand a squeeze as I said that.   
  
"It'll be okay. Do you know why they attacked you?"  
  
"Because we're gay." I said matter-of-factually. "They were calling me faggot   
and names like that. Just because my love is a guy." Sighing, I looked at Sora  
and Iori. The two came closer to the bed.  
  
"Look, they're idiots." Sora said confidently. "I'll stand by you two."  
  
"So will I." Iori agreed.  
  
"Dai-chan?" Ken asked nervously. I looked at him. "Maybe we should keep our  
relationship under wraps for now."  
  
  
I'm here now  
Waiting   
Holding on to reasons  
Wasted   
I faced it  
Watching you deny me  
  
  
"I get it," I said angrily. "You don't want bad rumors spread about you. Because  
you love ME!"  
  
"It's not that," he replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Sora and Iori just  
looked on.   
  
"I don't care about what pain I go through, as long as I'm with you." I said   
sincerely. Being with Ken makes everything feel better. "Please Ken, let's not  
end this this soon."  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "Visiting hours are over. Please come back   
tomorrow."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke." Iori said. "Chibimon is over at my house,   
unless you want Ken to take him."  
  
"Chibimon might want to be with Minomon more, Iori. Thanks for taking care   
of him." I said in gratitude. The young boy nodded.  
  
"Hope you're feeling better tomorrow," Sora said. She smiled and ruffled my   
hair. "You're pretty tough." Then the tennis player left, Iori in tow.   
  
"Please come back tomorrow if you can Ken. We need to talk." I told my   
boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, I didn't know.   
  
"I will. And I'll bring Chibimon too. He's missed you. See you tomorrow."   
Then he left.  
  
  
Here in the light  
It burns you out sometimes  
Here in the shell of a sun  
We echo on  
  
  
  
  
  
I got out of the hospital a week later. Ken and I decided that he was right,   
but we were still lovers when no one else was around. When I went to my  
home, my parents kicked me back out again. They found out I was gay. Even  
if they never paid attention before, they made up for lost time, by beating the   
living crap out of me. I was able to gather some of my stuff, including my   
precious D-3 and digiterminal, but then I was out, never to return.   
  
I ended wandering over to Ken's house, and his parents were nice enough   
to let me in. It was nice. I never really had anybody else before who acted  
to me like real parents should. Makato-san insisted I was part of the family,  
and treated me as such. Hinjo-san, Ken's father, seemed to like me as we talked  
about sports and other topics. I was another son.   
  
But there were times when I felt so left out. Ken and I both went to his   
school now, and he would help me out. But it was a school for gifted. And  
the Ichijoujis weren't used to a son who wasn't a genius. I overheard   
Makato-san and Hinjo-san talking about that once, and I was embarrassed.   
It feels bad enough to know you're not exactly intelligent, but it hurts worse   
hearing others say that. But I felt a little better to know that they were at least  
WORRIED about my grades, unlike my real parents. I was starting to feel like  
the Ichijoujis were my true parents.   
  
Chibimon loved it, being able to play with Minomon and Makato-san, who   
would play with them when she wasn't busy. Neither digimon had to hide from  
the family, for they were so irresistible that Makato-san and Hinjo-san had to   
love them.   
  
Ken and I didn't go to the Digiworld often, just enough so Minomon and   
Chibimon didn't get homesick. Neither of us wanted to run into the other   
Digidestined, even though we still talked to Iori and Sora occasionally.   
  
TK and his partners never got in trouble for beating me up, I found out. The   
other Digidestined ignored us if we ever ran into them on the street. Life was  
okay, I guess.   
  
Hinjo-san got a promotion at his business, and so the Ichijoujis were required  
to move to Yokohama. They offered to bring me along, and I agreed. I had   
nothing in Odaiba, so the six of us, four humans and two digimon, moved   
to Yokohama.   
  
We lived there for two months, before the unexpected happened. Ken and I  
attended a school two or three blocks from our apartment. I was doing a lot   
better, and understood everything thrown at us. In fact, I was only behind   
Ken in grades, and that was only because we didn't work together on   
homework. The two of us were walking home from school after soccer practice,  
which we both played, when both digiterminals chimed. We each pulled ours   
out at the same time, and flipped them open.   
  
'Ken, Daisuke, we need help. A Knightmon is attacking us! It's an ultimate  
digimon, and nothing we have is doing any good. It's been corrupted   
somehow, even though it is a Data digimon. Please come! I'm sending   
coordinates and a readout on the digimon right now! Iori'  
  
Ken and I looked at each other. "Should we go?" Asked Ken quietly. "Can   
we face them?" The unspoken question was 'Can you face it?' I sighed.   
  
"If we can help, we need to. As rude as they were to us, we can't just let them  
get killed." I looked up toward the sky. The sun was starting to set, and   
beautiful colors were streaked across the sky, reds and oranges and pinks.  
"We need to get to a computer."  
  
"That's no problem. Let's get home! We can use the one in our bedroom."   
Yes, Ken and I share a bedroom, but NOTHING happens! The two of us raced  
home, and went to the room. It was similar to our bedroom in Odaiba, similar   
enough so that the desktops were in the same place. Chibimon and Minomon  
peeked up from the beds where they were playing.  
  
"Hi Daisuke! Hi Ken! Did you bring any thing to eat?" Chibimon asked   
cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Ken, Daisuke. How was school and soccer practice?" Minomon asked.   
The little green digimon saw the serious expressions on our faces. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
"We're going back to the Digiworld." I said simply. Ken nodded.   
  
"Yay!" cheered Chibimon. I had to stifle laughter at the way he was excited.   
Minomon however wanted to know why. "Yeah, why?" my digimon asked.  
  
"We received an e-mail from the others." We all knew who the 'others' were.   
"They need our help." Ken answered.  
  
"I thought you guys said you weren't going to help them." said Chibimon   
confusedly. Ken and I looked at each other, then back to the digimon.   
  
"We weren't." I said. "But we don't want them to die either."  
  
"That serious, huh?" said Minomon. "In that case, let's go."   
  
"Right!" seconded Chibimon. He jumped up into my arms. "Let's go!" Ken  
picked up Minomon and walked over to the computer. He typed some things  
into the keyboard, and a Digiport opened on the screen.   
  
"Do you want to?" Ken asked me, faintly grinning. I grinned back and held  
my digivice up to the screen. Ken did the same.  
  
"Digiport Open!" The four of us were sucked into the computer.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. We were in a forest area, but that  
could mean any where in the Digiworld.   
  
"According to my digiterminal, it's an area called Honor Forest. As to why it  
has that name, I don't know." Ken said, looking at his device. I nodded.   
  
"The Honor Forest is home to many honorable and powerful digimon, such as  
Leomon, Centarumon, and Knightmon, as well as many others." Wormmon   
supplied helpfully.   
  
"We're supposed to be fighting a corrupted Knightmon." I pointed out. "How  
do we know which one we're needed to fight against?" A giant explosion   
sounded several hundred feet away. "I guess that's how. We need to get there  
fast. Veemon, digivolve." My digivice reacted by glowing and shaking.  
  
"Right! Veemon digivolve to... XVmon!"  
  
"You need to digivolve too, Wormmon." Ken said. The caterpillar-like digimon  
nodded.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!" Ken and I climbed onto our respective   
digimon' backs.   



End file.
